This is me
by XxFraGileAndBrOkenXx
Summary: a mamber one shot camp rock based a bit of a song fic my first fanfic please be nice


**This is me**

Amber POV

it was midnight I couldnt sleep so I went in to the kitchen and got a glass of milk ans sung. I'll explain when I was younger my mum said If you cant sleep sing so I started singing

_I've always been the kind of girl  
>That hid my face<br>So afraid to tell the world  
>What I've got to say<em>

_But I have this dream  
>Right inside of me<br>I'm gonna let it show, it's time  
>To let you know<br>To let you know_

_This is real, this is me  
>I'm exactly where I'm supposed to be, now<br>Gonna let the light, shine on me  
>Now I've found, who I am<br>There's no way to hold it in  
>No more hiding who I want to be<br>This is me__  
><em>  
>This may sound strange because Im Amber Millington blabber of the century I didnt like people hearing me sing.<p>

I was going to carry on but I heard a footstep so I ran upstairs.

Micks POV

I went to get a glass of milk when I heard the most beautifull singing voice ever I went to see who it was but who ever it was left

"Hello" I called "Anyone there."

Tommrow my mission is to find that amazing girl (well I hope its a girl or a very high pitched guy)

The next morning...

I got up early and made flyers for a singing compettion and the winner wins and £1000 shopping spree I put them around school I ran into a familiar blonde

"Hey ambs" I said cheerfully

"Hi mick" she said with the same tone I passed her a flyer

"Well gotta go" I said and ran off

Amber POV

I waved as mick left I looked down at the flyer he left me it was a singing compettion with a £1000 shopping spree reward uh oh now im torn I hate singing in public but love shopping I ran to the nicest smart person I know

"Hey nina" I said

"Hey amber" she replied

"Should I enter this singing compettion?" I asked her

"Yeah you've got an awsome voice"

"How did you"

"I heard you while I was waiting to use the shower"

I think ninas right I might go for It shopping! and maybe mick will want me back (Not like I still like him or anything)

Later that week it was the night of the singing compettion

I decied to change my look and go with my song and do what my said **(A:N pic on profile)**

Micks POV

Tonights the night im gonna meet the girl of my dreams I was so excited

"And out last particapent amber millington"

Ambers pov

oh no thats me

micks pov

I think I give up on this I heard that voice again

_I've always been the kind of girl  
>That hid my face<br>So afraid to tell the world  
>What I've got to say<em>

_But I have this dream  
>Right inside of me<br>I'm gonna let it show, it's time  
>To let you know<br>To let you know_

_This is real, this is me  
>I'm exactly where I'm supposed to be, now<br>Gonna let the light, shine on me  
>Now I've found, who I am<br>There's no way to hold it in  
>No more hiding who I want to be<br>This is me_

_Do you know what it's like  
>To feel so in the dark<br>To dream about a life  
>Where you're the shining star<br>Even though it seems  
>Like it's too far away<br>I have to believe in myself  
>It's the only way<br>[ Lyrics from: .com/lyrics/c/camp_rock/this_is_ ]  
>This is real, This is me<br>I'm exactly where I'm supposed to be, now  
>Gonna let the light, shine on me<br>Now I've found, who I am  
>There's no way to hold it in<br>No more  
><em>

OMG! Its amber I just randomly started singing with her

_You're the voice I hear inside my head  
>The reason that I'm singin'<br>I need to find you  
>I gotta find you<em>

_You're the missin' piece I need  
>The song inside of me<br>I need to find you  
>I gotta find you<em>

_[Both]_

_This is me... This is me.._

_You're the missing piece I need  
>The song inside of me<em>

_You're the voice I hear  
>Inside my head<br>The reason that I'm singin'_

_[Both]  
>There's no way to hold it in<br>No more hiding who I want to be  
>This is me<em>

When we finished singing I gave her a passionate kiss

Ambers POV

awe! me and mick did a kinda duet thing and he kissed me!

"I like your new look" He whispered in my ear I blushed then he grabbed the microphone and looked me in the eyes

"Amber Millington your beautifull smart funny every guys dream I want you there when things go good and want you there when things go bad please will you go back out with me" he said with such truth in is eyes and voice I felt tears in my eyes I burst out into tears I nodded yes.

It looked as if his entire face lit up he ran over spun me round and kissed me

"I love you boo" I whispered

"Me too babes me too" He whispered back

The End...


End file.
